Pokémon Special: Tressa & Chariot
by SkySpecial15
Summary: Dieciséis años han pasado desde los eventos de Reborn, lugar donde un nuevo desafío se ha instaurado: el Desafío Reborn. Dieciséis Gimnasios a superar para poder optar a enfrentar a cualquier Alto Mando. Tressa Kamui es una chica impulsiva que aspira a ser la mejor, y Chariot una chica que busca la tranquilidad, pero Reborn no es el mejor sitio, pues un nuevo mal se alza en esta.


**\- Prólogo -**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiéndome con mucho dolor en la cabeza, llegando incluso a sentirme mareada en cierto punto. Miré a mi alrededor sin entender mucho, pero reconocí el sitio en cuanto mi vista se aclaró: me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, pero no en una hospital como tal, puesto que la estructura era algo más extraña, más tecnológica.

Frente a la cama había un espejo, en el cual no dudé en mirarme para comprobar mi estado, pero me sentí bien sabiendo que solo tenía uno pequeño parche en la mejilla y una venda rodeando mi frente. Mi mirada viajó rápidamente a la mesita que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama, suspirando de alegría al encontrar mis Pokéballs ahí, pudiendo ver a Espurr y Buneary alegres por mi despertar… lo que me hacía preguntarme: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Cogí mi teléfono móvil y me fijé en la fecha, "2 de Octubre"… había estado dormida por cuatro días. Suspiré con algo de pesadez.

—Pues sí que ha empezado bien el Desafío Reborn. —dije a modo de suspiro.

Varias imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Desde que les dije a mis padres sobre la inscripción a este desafío, que mamá aceptara sabiendo que podría ser peligroso, lo que papá tuvo que pedirle para que le dejara, incluso ofreciéndole un viaje a Kanto a mi vuelta, etc. Fue bastante movimiento el que papá hizo para poder conseguir que yo estuviera en este desafío.

—Tressa. —escuché, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, de donde procedía la voz. Al momento me encontré a una mujer de cabello rosa por debajo de los hombros, ojos púrpuras, piel algo pálida, y sonriendo feliz, supongo que por mi despertar. Ella era nuestra instructora, la de los doce chicos que habíamos sido aceptados en este desafío.

—Instructora Lux. —reconocí feliz, pues creo que gracias a ella puedo decir que sigo respirando. —¿E-Está bien? ¿No está herida?

—Creo que eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Su mirada pasó de felicidad a algo de tristeza. —Nunca pensé que los problemas volverían a Reborn.

—¿Ha habido ya problemas de este estilo? —pregunté curiosa, mas ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar el tema a parte.

—Da igual eso ahora. Verás. —comenzó. —Hemos contactado con vuestros padres, pero a la larga la decisión es vuestra.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté un poco perdida.

—La mayoría de los que habéis aceptado el reto habéis sufrido bastantes daños por esa explosión, así que este año se hará una excepción y permitiremos a los retadores retirarse del desafío sin necesidad de una justificación. La decisión de quedaros o iros es cosa vuestra.

—¿Ah si? —pregunté dudosa. —Pero, ¿cómo están mis compañeros?

—La mayoría han decidido rechazar el desafío, solo hay una chica que ha decidido continuarlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunté sorprendida. —¿Y de quién se trata?

—Chariot.

Como si lo hubiera previsto. Se que mi rostro se arrugó al momento de escuchar su nombre, pues era el prototipo de "Chica Perfecta", a la que todo le salía bien y era capaz de cualquier cosa, además de ser guapa y muy alagada por los chicos. Fue una de las retadoras que conocí en el tren que nos traía, y, además de ignorarnos a la mayoría, fue presentada por ser la candidata a superar el reto en menos tiempo.

—Yo me quedo. —espeté mientras mis puños se aferraban a la manta que me tapaba. —No voy a darme por vencida por solo esto.

—Eres igual que tu padre. —contestó con una sonrisa Lux. —Raiko y Nazuna deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti, Tressa.

Pues sí, esa soy yo: Tressa Kamui, hija de los "Héroes de Zelkova" Raiko Kamui y Nazuna Veshiva. Tengo quince años, pelo castaño claro en una pequeña melena que me sobrepasaba un poco los hombros, ojos azules eléctricos al igual que mi padre, piel algo pálida y decidida a afrontar este desafío, llamado Desafío Reborn.

—Papá tuvo que tratar de convencer muchas veces a mamá para que me dejara aceptar este desafío, no puedo rendirme por esta tontería. —dije mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. —Además, no voy a dejar que Chariot me menosprecie. —la instructora solo sonrío.

—Creo que, por ese valor que tienes, serás tú la que más posibilidades tienes en superar este desafío, Tressa.

Esta es mi historia, la historia de Tressa Kamui, la cual se orienta dieciséis años después de los eventos de Reborn, donde me encuentro, luchando por ser la mejor Entrenadora del Mundo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A** \- Bueno, he aquí un fic que trataré de alternar con la Aventura de Raiko. En este caso, tenemos a Tressa como protagonista, una chica animada y con ideas claras de sus sueños, espero que le deis amor y os guste Enjoy y hasta la proxima ;D


End file.
